1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacts for rotary connectors. Specifically, this invention relates to removable and replaceable contacts for electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connector systems that either maintain electrical continuity while a first connector member may be rotatable with respect to a second connector member or allow for rotation while engaging or disengaging of connector members are useful in down hole assembly applications. In operation it is known a circular contact may be employed about or within a connector member to contact a mating member having a non-circular contact. Non-circular contacts may be conducting surfaces coaxial to the connector members inner diameter or surfaces creating a depression coaxial to the mating member.
Prior art connectors often use a circular contact around the outer surface of the male connector rod or probe and a circular contact around the interior surface of the receiver or female connector to transfer a signal through the connector. An example of such a contact is U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,003 issued to Van Steenwyk et al. on Feb. 14, 1995, which discloses a wireline wet connection between receivers and probes. A conducting ring consists of a bow spring element wrapped about a conductive cylinder and bowed outwardly to make positive pressure electrical contact with a contact ring embedded in the insulative body, and a conductive inner spring element captive within the inner diameter of the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,153 issued to Brown et al. on Nov. 21, 1995, discloses a rotatable electrical connector. A mandrel includes an enlarged hollow cylindrical head with circumferential grooves into which beryllium copper wiper springs are mounted so as to contact the interior of the housing. A brass head also has two circumferential grooves into which beryllium copper wiper springs are mounted. Continuous electric contact on the “hot wire” of the wireline is maintained between a rotor and stator through the beryllium copper wiper springs which continuously provide approximately 100 or more electrical contact points between the mating surfaces. Continuous electric contact of the “ground” is similarly maintained between the head of the mandrel and the upper housing by the beryllium copper wiper springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,416 issued to Carmichael on Oct. 13, 1998, discloses a multiple contact wet connector that includes a probe assembly having a nose portion that removably fits within an axial cavity in a receiver assembly. The receiver is constructed to hold and maintain the relative longitudinal position of a circular spring contact. In an alternative embodiment, the circular spring contacts are affixed on three sides in the probe electrical contact which extends to the surface of the probe. Use of a circular spring in such a channel on a surface-exposed contact as either the receiver or probe contact are taught in claims 12 and 13 therein, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,402 issued to Benson et al. on Jul. 27, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,816 issued to Sampa et al. on Oct. 19, 1999, disclose a receiver assembly having a series of receiver contacts disposed about a common axis. Each contact is machined from a single piece of electrically conductive material and has a sleeve portion with eight extending fingers. The fingers are shaped to bow radially inward, in other words to have, from sleeve portion to a distal end, a first portion that extends radially inward and a second portion that extends radially outward, forming a radially innermost portion with a contact length of about 0.150 inch. By machining contact from a single piece of stock, fingers, in their relaxed state as shown, have no residual bending stresses that tend to reduce their fatigue resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,932 issued to Ripolone on Aug. 27, 2002, discloses a multiple contact connector having a receiver and a probe. The receiver has conductor rings, or contact rings embedded in the inner surface of an insulator at predetermined unique axial spacings. The probe has contact rings embedded within its outer surface corresponding axially to the receptacle contact rings.
Contacts on connecting members typically wear over time due to repeated use and may be damaged due to external objects such as impacts to the contact when exposed or due to foreign objects in or on the mating member when impact or become embedded in the connector. In such circumstances the contact may become damaged so as to no longer function. In operation such prior art has required widespread disassembly of one connecting member to replace worn contacts, which are typically embedded or integral to the connecting member. As a result, when such contacts become worn the connecting member may not be usable for some time.